


Birthday Cupcake

by kingsofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy’s birthday, Happy Ending, M/M, Soft Boys, billy has issues with his birthday, cheesy ending, kinda angsty, steve makes it better by being pushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofhawkins/pseuds/kingsofhawkins
Summary: Steve goes to Max to find out Billy’s birthday
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Birthday Cupcake

Steve finds out Billy’s birthday from Max. She tells him it lands on the fifth of December and that he doesn’t like to celebrate it. Steve doesn’t understand why not, everyone loves their birthday, Steve certainly loves his. Max explains that when Billy was younger and they tried to celebrate he’d get really mad and break stuff or throw the cake which ended in him being grounded for weeks. Steve couldn’t imagine why he’d be so angry. Max has no clue either just tells him to not bring it up with Billy because he’ll start an argument Steve won’t win. So Steve obviously brings it up, it’s in his nature to be nosy he lives in a small town it comes in the brochure, sue him!

It’s November twenty ninth when Steve gains the courage to bring up Billy’s birthday. They’re laying on Steve’s twin bed squashed together smoking cigarettes that taste foul when Steve mentions it.

“So, is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?” Steve isn’t subtle.

Billy tenses, he takes the last draw of the cigarette before butting it out on the side table where there are other burn marks from previous cigarettes. Steve use to get mad, now he just doesn’t.

“Who told you? It was Max wasn’t it? That little shit I told her not to tell anyone.” Billy sits up and turns to get off the bed.

“I asked her, I deserve to know my boyfriends birthday.” Steve grabs Billy’s shoulder and pulls him back.

“Well it doesn’t matter, I don’t celebrate it.” Billy falls back against Steve’s headboard.

“Why not?” Steve knows he’s stepping on thin ice, but he can’t help it.

“It’s none of your damn business you nosy fuck.” Billy snaps, he glares at Steve but Steve doesn’t back down.

“First of all, don’t be a bitch, second of all why won’t you tell me?” Steve demands, tone set.

“I hate it because my mom died on my birthday, you happy?” Billy sounds like he’s going to cry, Steve feels like a dick.

“Billy... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of pushed.” Billy rolls his eyes.

“Too late, it’s whatever.” Steve scoots over and sits beside him.

“We don’t have to celebrate it, we could just drink and get high if you want.” Steve cups Billy’s cheek and makes him look at him.

“Okay yeah.” So it’s settled, Steve doesn’t bring it up again.

*

It’s the fifth and Steve has to try really hard not to do anything birthday wise, well he does buy a cupcake and hides it in the back of his fridge but other than that there’s no streamers no balloons or banners saying happy birthday in big blocky letters. It’s all low key. Billy arrives at Steve’s at twelve and they sit and watch movies while getting high, after that they migrate into Steve’s bedroom to have a few drinks when Steve excuses himself. His plan is to bring the cupcake up, no candle, and just say a little congrats on hitting eighteen. That’s the plan. Sticking to the plan, except Steve finds a really pretty silver candle in the junk draw and he can’t help but stick it into the cupcake, he lights it just before he walks through his door.

“Steve.” Billy says warningly.

“I know you said you don’t celebrate it but I thought it wasn’t really celebrating if it’s just a cupcake... I didn’t even get you a present!” Steve insists as he sits down beside Billy.

“Steve I don’t... why do you have to be so stubborn?” Steve shrugs.

“I’d like to believe it’s because I was ignored as a child.” Billy laughs.

“Jesus I hate you.” Steve holds the cupcake close to Billy’s face, his eyes are watery.

“Well if you keep going with the name calling and attitude I’ll blow the candle out.” Steve jokes, pursing his lips as if to blow.

Billy blows it out before he can, smoke rises and Steve plucks the candle out letting it rest on his side table.

“Happy eighteenth William.” Steve kisses Billy before he can say anything.

The cupcake is abandoned after a few bites and sits crumbled on the floor when Steve can’t find room on the side table. They lay together, Billy’s head on Steve’s chest.

“I haven’t really enjoyed any birthdays after Mom died but... I think I liked this one.” Billy admits quietly.

“I’m glad.” Steve kisses the top of Billy’s head.

They both fall asleep, wrapped in one another’s arms.


End file.
